Porcelain Masks
by KittyKatLovesBooks
Summary: AU. He flicked his hair, green settling over his left eye. He smirked, scanning me with his eyes. I looked cautiously at this intruder, and reached out for the smooth mask hiding his identity. His hand stopped mine. He lowered it so now it was in his grip and winked at me. "Care to dance?"- C O N T E S T S H I P P I N G
1. Prolouge

**I am back guys ^^ LOL I came up with this randomly… while… I really don't know it just came really randomly ^^; anyway, this story is sort of based of Cinderella *shot* but I'm still tweaking out the plot a little so that it's not exactly like it. **

**And I'm sorry DwG fans *hides* I'm working on it! Writer's block can be really annoying, and I hate to leave you all hanging… but I've decided to work on plot line in the while it'll take me to upload the next chapter…**

**Other Shippings I Didn't Mention in Summary Because Of Word Limit: Ikari, Leafgreen and possible Poke and Shootsdown**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't belong to me and it never will o3o**

* * *

_~Prologue~_

* * *

**May's POV**

I played with the hem of my skirt surveying my choices. I could go back and pretend this never happened or… continue on and see where fate takes me.

I don't usually have to make these kind of choices. My life is pretty much set out for me, so I don't really have to think much.

It gets sort of tiring, really.

These thoughts made me bite my lips in anticipation. My name is called out discreetly and I turn to my right. Dawn stands there holding a lantern, shuffling around in her common dress.

"Come on! If we want to get in and out of here quickly, we have to do it now!" She whispers urgently, and I nod. She grabs my arm and pulls me through dark alleys.

_(Start Flashback)_

"_Oh my gosh. May. You look-"_

"_-like a true princess" I smiled. I knew my friend through and through. "I know."_

_The blunette simply stuck her tongue out and continued searching through my wardrobe for any accessories. I waited for her to find something sparkly so I could reject it as politely as I could. I've never been very well-mannered anyway._

_Surprisingly enough, she doesn't find anything worth forcing me to try on, and she turns to me with a dainty smile. She examines me with her pretty blue eyes and frowns._

"_Something wrong May…"_

_I sigh, giving up. I cross my legs over one another, and place my head in my hands, feigning boredom. "I don't know… I'm almost 17, Dawn… I need to pick a groom soon and everything…"_

_She waved an impatient hand. "That's not a problem! You know your dad has a ball for your 17__th__ birthday designed for you to pick your groom, so I don't see your point."_

_I furrowed my brow. "Yes, but that's not the point. I've been thinking lately-"_

_She gasped. "May? Thinking? What is the world coming to…"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Ha ha very funny _DeeDee_," I relished the look on her face for as long as I could ", but I'm serious. I wouldn't get any freedom if I were married would I? And now that I think about it, I don't get any freedom now. My life is set out for me, Max will be the King one day, and yet I still have to follow the customs as the oldest female." I sighed. "Sometimes I don't know what to do."_

_Dawn stared at me blankly. I sighed, turning away. After a while, she walked over and kneeled down in front of me and grabbed my shoulders. "Hey, it's alright. You know something…"_

_I looked at her. "What…"_

_She smiled, that same smile that had both interested me and terrified me for the past 9 years. "I might be able to take you somewhere for a short while where you can be a bird."_

"_A bird…?"_

"_A free bird. One that flies high in the sky, truly majestic and free."_

_(End Flashback)_

Our feet thud against the hard ground. I pant, trying to keep up with the younger female. She sure ran fast for someone who spent all day making clothes. The only reason I am still with her is because her hands grip mine in a vicious hold.

She stops suddenly, and I am thrown forward, scrambling to hold myself up. This is what I get for being a princess who wanted a little off from her royal duties.

Dawn dusted her outfit, looking forward. I follow her lead and blink curiously at the sight in front of me.

"Welcome to Petalburg city."

* * *

**So cliché *hangs head down* sorry I probably should have done better on a first impression xP but I'll see if I can upload the next chapter by the end of the week!**

**Review! I need improvement. As usual *shot* :3**


	2. I'm more reliable

**Hello everyone! :3 Basically I was in the mood, I had some time, and I read some good Contest ;) I was inspired~**

**Note: There will be Ikari and Poke later (I hope *shot*)**

* * *

_Chapter 1: I'm more reliable_

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

It's hotter than I expected it to be. It had been a little rainy when May and I had ventured out, but now the skies were almost perfectly clear. Weird.

My attention goes back to the task ahead of me, and I smile at the stall owner, a man in his 50's with kind eyes and a huge grin. His Jinx rides on his shoulder. "Hello sir, may I have some sugar cubes?"

He nods, and reaches into the shelves behind him. I watch as he pulls out some of the sweet candy I had a liking for. Resisting the urge to lick my lips, I reached into my handy little pouch before he raised a hand to stop me.

"Now now, for a sweet girl like you, it's always on the house."

I couldn't believe my luck. Sugar cubes for free? I grinned happily back at him, almost jumping up and down. "Thank you so much sir! Wow I can't even-"

I blinked sheepishly, and looked around at the people staring at me. _He he…_

He just chuckled, handing me the sugar cubes in another pouch before his Jinx nods to the next person. I waved to him before leaving.

_What a nice old man._

* * *

**May's POV**

"It was a stormy day at sea…"

I leaned over in my place, eager to hear more.

"… When suddenly…"

I gasped, and bit my lip nervously.

"…I saw… coming out of the waters…"

My eyes widened in fright.

"- A senile fisher with an eye for young teenagers. Get lost!" I blinked at Dawn as she chased away the nice man I had met. I thought only Leaf did that? _Leaf, stop ruining my fun by appointing Dawn as a replacement in your place!_

I pursed my lips in annoyance when she came back, crossing my hands over my chest, assuming the tantrum position I was famous for in the castle. "What'd you do that for…?"

Dawn muttered under her breath. "… I thought I told you not to talk to any male around here…"

"Yeah, but I didn't listen because you're younger than me, so deal with it." She fell over anime-style.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

… _So what if I'm younger… I'm more reliable…_

I started saying fudge over and over again under my breath until May stopped me and we continued on our tour.

The sky was still blue and pretty, and the heat had cooled down a little. No doubt the fresh air was brightening May up. She asked questions at about every two feet we walked. It was funny really, and almost everyone smiled at her antics as she ran from place to place, almost bouncing. The villagers seemed happy to answer her every question.

I giggled at my senior mistress' actions before I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I blinked.

* * *

**May's POV**

"No way! It's that easy to make fans!" I wowed at the pretty china-looking paper in front of me. If I had known this earlier, my bedroom would have been filled with little fans all over the place! Not that would help my room crisis. Arceus, the other day I found my lost Skitty in there…

The middle-aged woman chuckled, idly knitting something. Whatever she was making looked really pretty. I found myself watching as she weaved in a mix of crimson, salmon, and rosary. She smiled at me, before putting the knitting project away.

"You look like you don't come from around these parts… tell me; are you from Johto or Sinnoh by any chance?" She smiled.

I gulped. _Um… what did Dawn say to do if someone asked me that…, _I thought nervously. Coming up with my own alibi, I replied. "I come from the eastern side of Johto."

She blinked. "Which city? Or town"

I paled. _Cities? Towns? I don't even know if I know all the regions' names! Maybe I should have paid attention a little more to my geography lessons…_

"Um… well…" I opened my mouth to reply before I was interrupted.

"Hi Mira-Chan!" A raven-haired boy holding a basket walked up to the girl (presumably Mira). His spiky hair flew out all over the place, and his warm brown eyes matched the kind smile he beamed at the stall owner. I have never seen a guy my age whose demeanor rang with so much honesty.

"Hello Ash! How is your mother?" She reached into her bag and pulled out a crafted doll. "I'm assuming you came for the doll you ordered from my husband?"

He nodded. "Yep!" Ash took the doll and toyed around with it, before waving goodbye to the stall owner. I watched him with much curiosity, carefully reading the words on the doll's base. _To the best Mom in the world._

He blinked, before looking at me. It took me a couple of seconds for me to realize I must have read it out loud. _Well this is embarrassing…_

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck. "I-I'm sorry… I was just… um… a little curious, that's all. Sorry." I glanced at him.

Ash grinned good-naturedly. "Hey, it's alright! It's not exactly a crime to look at my mom's birthday present!"

I decided then and there that I like this kid.

"Hey, by the way, what's your name?" He looked at me. Deciding it wouldn't be harmful to give out my name, I answered him back. "My name is May."

"May." Ash said my name out loud, as if testing to see how it sounded from his own lips. "Well, my name is Ash! Ash Ketchum!" He held a hand out, and I instinctively shook it. "Do you want to come to my house and meet my mother?"

I nodded, feeling excited about visiting a commoner's house. It's not like he could hurt me… he sounds so sweet…

Ash let out a huge grin. "Alrighty then… let's go!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the farmlands.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

_Oh. My. Gosh._

"Lucas!" I yelled in joy as I glomped the flustered-looking male. I pulled back, and glanced wistfully at my old friend. "I didn't expect to see you in Hoenn of all places…"

He laughed nervously. "I didn't expect to see you either…. So I guess that makes us even."

I giggled, and he blushed. Lucas had always been more of the shy type.

"What are you doing in a village like this anyway?" He blinked.

I sighed, groaning. "I have this best friend who I am taking on a tour around here. Wait, she's right behind me-"I turned around. No May in sight.

My eye twitched.

* * *

**I want to get Drew over here right now- *shot***

**Patience Kitty, patience. *meditates in mid-air***

**LOL I'm sorry for the slow progress ^^; and a heads up; this chapter WASN'T Fortune or Advance. Just wanted to clarify. Ithinkit'sone-sidedFortunethough-**

**Please review if you read this and tell me what you think so far ^^**


End file.
